Do we follow in our parents footsteps?
by littlemissmalfoy07
Summary: from the time that Rose and Albus join Hogwarts, the Potter/Weasley clan, take on hogwarts like their parents did before them, they make and break friendships and hearts to turn into themselves, but do they follow in their parents footsteps?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, other than the characters I made up for this story, JK Rowling is the best! Hope you enjoy the story and continue to read to endeavour on the journeys of each next generation character at Hogwarts.**

Rose Weasley's point of view.

I was there, I couldn't believe it. I was actually there on the Hogwarts Express, 19 years after my parents had left, well except Mum, she went back to take her exams. And strangely, I wasn't too sad about leaving my family, instead I was thrilled at the excitement of actually going to Hogwarts, being sorted into Gryffindor and enjoying my life there, as well as working hard, at least that's what I hoped, but I intended to enjoy every minute of it. I was left with Albus to find a compartment with, since James and Fred had left the platform before us to get on the train, they were closely followed by Molly, our annoying cousin, who despite being one of the family, caused much annoyance to the other members. Albus had to be my favourite cousin, I could talk to him about anything, I trusted him more than anyone and the feeling was mutual. But he wasn't really himself right now, clearly worried about the sorting, we'd discussed it all before, and I'd tried to calm him down, saying things like 'Albus, your Dad was a Gryffindor, your Mum was a Gryffindor, all of your grandparents were Gryffindors, I doubt you'll be in any other house!' but he always retaliated with the fact that for his Dad's godfather it hadn't been like that, to which I had no reply.

On our way down the train we passed many familiar faces, most of which were our family members and their friends, we were invited to sit with Ciara Finnigan and her friends who were in second year, but were ushered off by James and Fred, clearly they wanted the long train journey without their cousins' worries. And further along the train we spotted Lorcan and Lysander who were the year above Fred and James , they were sitting with Jack Day, Lavender Browns son who was the year older than us, I instantly recognised him based on his smart uniform and perfectly styled hair, I'd heard about him a lot since he was the most popular victim to James and Fred's pranks, they teased him and mocked him, even when he wasn't around, but the boy seemed perfectly happy to contribute to the Potter/Weasley clan, even as a dimwit. Even if he wasn't their best friend, he knew them, and would even sometimes be associated with them, this is what Dominique had told me anyway, although he seemed to prefer the company of Lorcan and Lysander, even if he wasn't entirely included in their conversations. After saying a quick hello to them we continued on down the train.

Unfortunately this was the first time we bumped into the 'Slytherins', they hadn't been sorted yet so we couldn't really call them that, but anyway that was how we described them.

"Well well, if it isn't little Weasley and Potter?" one of them said, he was tall with dark hair. Stood beside him was Scorpius Malfoy, the boy that Dad had said I had to beat in every test. And a girl with Dark curly hair, I didn't recognise her or the tall one.

"Little?" Albus retorted "we're the same age as you!" they couldn't think of a comeback.

"And clearly more intelligent" I muttered. Albus shot me a smile.

"Really? Well you definitely do inherit your _famous_ mothers brains Weasley, and you Potter, your _famous _fathers quick wit!"I didn't understand this, was it a compliment, hang on _famous_?

"Hang on, you know our parents?" I asked, confused.

"well, your intelligent, you can figure it out!" the tall one said again, earning a laugh from curly, but not a reaction from Scorpius, I hadn't expected this, I thought he would've been the one giving us a hard time, not his friend.

I glowered at the boy, and so did Albus, I felt my wand in my pocket, I was so tempted to curse him, and Albus knew, he grabbed hold of my arm.

"Aw are you two holding hands!" curly mocked.

"Jade? What?" said Scorpius, finally "they're cousins, just leave it!"

I really didn't get that, but unlike me Albus didn't dwell on it.

"if you don't mind we'd like to get past?" he said casually, he went forward slightly pulling me and his trunk along with him, our owls were with Molly, who had generously offered and insisted to carry them for us, I'd have to rescue Lightening from her later. As we walked past the 'Slytherins' the tall one said "remember my name, you'll be hearing it a lot, its Josh Zabini!"

Curly piped up too "yeah and I'm Jade Night"

We both turned to face them again slightly, I could see Scorpius mocking Jade slightly with his eyes, silver they were.

"We don't need to tell you ours." Albus said "seeing as you already know who we are." He smirked, and I beamed at him. Josh seemingly couldn't think of a comeback and simply whipped out his wand, Jade echoed his movement, to which Scorpius simply wandered off. Just then we were joined in the train corridor by none other than Fred, Ciara and James.

"Aww is Kiera Zabini's ickle brother, trying to take on Albus and Rose!" Fred mocked throwing an arm around Josh, who glared at him, putting away his wand.

"Seems not Fred." Laughed James, I couldn't help but smile at my cousins; they managed to make every situation go in whichever way they wanted with a few jokes and laughs.

"This isn't over." Josh said, turning to follow Scorpius back down the train, Jade followed.

"Bye guys!" Fred called after them. I could still hear Josh muttering 'Damn Potters and Weasley's' as he went off.

"They don't mean it Rosie!" James whispered in my ear, then he turned to Albus and said "oh Al, you're going to have to hang around with them when you get sorted into Slytherin!"

"Shut up James! I won't be in Slytherin!"

"We'll see!" he said before winking at us and going back to his carriage with Fred, Ciara stood by smiling at Albus with sympathy. "It's okay Albus, don't listen to James, word has it your Dad was almost sorted into Slytherin!"

"Ciara? How is it that everyone knows so much about our family?" I asked her, I trusted Ciara, she was a family friend, and I'd seen her a lot, mostly around Christmas and sometimes in the summer holidays when we were round the Potter's which was quite a lot of the time. And according to Al, you could make James blush by mentioning her. But now Ciara suddenly looked uncomfortable, she ran her fingers through her chin length hair in a worried gesture. Her green eyes, so very similar to Al's avoided ours.

"What is it?" Albus asked.

"Oh…urm…"

"Ciara?" I prompted.

"Well…" she thought for a moment "I suppose you'll find out soon anyway." She said before briefly telling us, that our parents were so much more famous than we thought, they'd saved the entire Wizarding world, and basically every single thing about them was known to pretty much every other wizard and witch in the world.

"Wow!" I said, I wanted to sit down.

"Yeah, just please don't tell James I told you!"

"We won't! Thanks!" Albus said, taking in the news quicker than me. Ciara smiled and then followed her friends up the corridor.

"Wow!" I said again.

"I know, it's weird, I mean we were told stuff about it, but I didn't know it was that big of a deal!"

"I know, I knew something was up when people were staring at us at the station! I can't believe James, Fred and Dominique didn't tell us!" I left out my the other older family members that were at Hogwarts, we weren't so close to Molly and Lucy , they took after Uncle Percy in their ways unfortunately, he was my least favourite Uncle. And well Victoire, I used to be close to her when I was little, I was her favourite little cousin when I was younger, but ever since her and Teddy had become a couple, she had spent a lot more time with him, and a lot less time with us. I missed her. In fact I was actually looking forward to this year because Teddy wouldn't be around, not that I didn't like him, he was pretty much another member of the Potter family.

We found a compartment a while later, it was practically empty, just another girl the same age as us it seemed for she wasn't wearing a signature tie.

"Hi, mind if we sit in here with you?" I asked her, she had long straight black hair, and brown eyes, she was very pretty.

"No of course not!" she replied smiling at us both in turn. "You're Rose Weasley aren't you? And Albus Potter!"

"yes." I said smiling, it was odd to be recognised but I was adjusting. I turned to look at Al, wondering why he wasn't talking, his ears had turned red, just like Dad's did when he got embarrassed, it was clearly in the Weasley genes since Fred did it too!

"Yes we are. Who're you?"

"I'm Cadi Smith." She said suddenly smiling excitedly "our parents were friends at Hogwarts! I'm Cho's daughter!"

I'd heard of Cho Chang of course, she was Uncle Harry's first girlfriend, she was part of Dumbledore's army, we'd all heard the stories!

"Brilliant! We've heard all about your mum! She was in Ravenclaw right?"

"Yes, she was. I suppose you two want to be in Gryffindor?"

"Yeah." Albus finally said "I guess you'll want Ravenclaw?"

"Well I'd like to be. But Gryffindor sounds amazing too, father said if he ever went here he would've wanted to be in Gryffindor, he said that it sounds like they had the best fun!" she laughed, I noticed Albus beam at her laugh.

"So which school did your father go to?"

"Oh he's a muggle, he went to his local primary school and grammar school later on."

"Oh right, that's cool!" said Albus.

"Anything from the trolley?" we heard an elderly woman's voice call from the corridor. Immediately all three of us jumped up, we'd clearly all been promised wonders by this trolley as we appeared in the corridor the plump woman greeted us with a smile.

"Anything from the trolley dears?"

Cadi had managed to get to the trolley in front of us. "Two pumpkin pasties please, and… what're they? They look delicious!" she asked pointing to some sweets. Me and Al peered at them over her shoulder. And then gave eachother the same worried look.

"I don't know dear."

"Well I'll take some anyway!" she said grinning.

"NO!" Albus yelled.

"What why?" Cadi said looking at Albus with worry and confusion. He looked at me to answer, seeing as I could handle my cousins, and if he told her, well James and Fred would hex him.

"Well they're our Cousin Fred's sweets, they, well, they make you throw up!" Cadi just looked at us as if we were mad, as did the elderly trolley lady.

"On second thoughts, I'll just take the pumpkin pasties." She said, holding back a laugh at the woman's facial expression. The woman handed them to her, a lot less cheery than before. Cadi escaped back to the compartment as soon as she had hold of the pasties, we followed after her laughing, and slamming the door shut, falling onto the seats in hysterics.

After recovering from our giggle fit, we began talking about Quidditch, I was terrible at Quidditch, but I enjoyed playing it and watching it as much as every other witch and wizard. Al of course was brilliant as a seeker, as I'd learnt from various Quidditch games played with my family. He was just as good as Uncle Harry, maybe better. As it turned out Cadi was too. So I left them talking about seeker tactics as I began reading my book _'Hogwarts: a history'_. Mum had given it to me.

I don't know how long later, for the time didn't matter since the whole journey was so excitable, the train came to a stop. We jumped up, grabbing our trunks as we left. Molly was waiting outside of the corridor for us with our owls, I took Lightening's cage and stroked her through the bars, she pecked at my hand, clearly irritated about being left with Molly. "At least it wasn't Lucy!" I whispered at her.

"Aww, is Rose talking to her owl because she has no other friends?" Josh called at us.

"Hang on Josh, who're you talking to?" I said giving him an innocent grin before ambling off of the train, Al and Cadi followed me. As we got off we noticed Fred and James talking to Hagrid. You could hear him from miles away.

"James, I 'ear your brot'er is 'ere this year!" We didn't hear James' response but we heard Hagrid's.

"Well where is he then!"

"Al! Rose!" James called. We walked over to him, Cadi following behind us, she smiled at my cousins who smiled back.

"Albus, Rose, it's loverly ter see ya again!" he said shaking our hands violently "you'll have ter come an' see me in me cottage soon!"

"Of course Hagrid!" I smiled.

"Sorry Hagrid, we've got to go, don't want to miss your carriages, and well you're meant to be taking the first years to Hogwarts!" Fred grinned.

"See you later Hagrid, and good luck guys!" James said smiling at us. I did love my cousin.

We went in the opposite direction to our cousins and back towards the other first years.

"Righ', firs' years this way!" called Hagrid, leading us to the boats that would allow us to cross the Black Lake and reach Hogwarts Castle, the lake was truly huge, however I got my first view of Hogwarts castle. James and Fred had gone on about when that had first seen Hogwarts two years ago in their first letters home. And now I was here, looking at truly the most beautiful building I'd ever seen, the turrets were tall and majestic. With hundreds of tiny windows each lit up like the stars in the night sky that formed its backdrop.

"Wow!" I breathed like many of the other first years.

"Beautiful I'nt it!" Hagrid whispered to us.

"It really is!" Albus said back, in as much awe as I was. We climbed into the boats, and they went off without the need of paddles. The wind whipped my hair, and endless splashed hit my face. And yet it still wasn't enough to take my eyes from the beautiful castle in front of me. When we finally reached the castle we finally realised how truly massive it was. And how amazing. Even the 'Slytherins' were in awe of it. The other students had gone through the majestic front doors already. And now it was our turn. The doors opened and my breath caught in my throat.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, don't forget to review, I'll try and update soon **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, enjoy, please review thanks **

Albus Potter's point of view.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the castle in front of me, and I finally understood what Dad head meant about Hogwarts being his home. I instantly knew it was my home. I glanced at Rose, her mouth was literally hanging open as she took in the castle walls, filled with so many paintings, you could barely make out the building's architecture. But I didn't take me eyes off of the brightly lit castle for too long as we gathered in the main hall. We were passed by a few ghosts, a couple of which Rose pointed out to me, naming them as she went.

"Look!" she cried excitedly for about the 5th time "It's nearly headless Nick!" she was pointing to a curly haired ghost, finding its way through more doors, doors for the great hall, I presumed. Cadi squealed excitedly, grateful for the knowledge Rose was sharing with us. I liked Cadi, I liked her a lot.

"How do you know all of this Rose? And nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?"

"Hogwarts: A history! Honestly Al, I did offer for you to borrow it after I'd finished it, and well he can pull his head off nearly? I guess anyway? We'll find out I guess!" she laughed.

As we stood waiting outside of the great hall, everyone else being inside, I looked around at the paintings again, they were moving, like all images in the Wizarding world, but the staircases were moving too, that I hadn't been told. Dad had managed to get James and Fred to hide a lot about Hogwarts so that Rose and I could experience it properly. Mum and Aunt Hermione had also asked us to hide it from Hugo and Lily. I watched the moving staircases, feeling dizzier and dizzier as I did. I was dragged back to the world by Rose who hissed in my ear "Al, pay attention, or you're going to make Gryffindor lose some house points already!" I turned to find Professor McGonagall, our headmistress standing before us, waiting for us all to pay attention, and well, be quiet, for several people were still talking about the castle and its features, particularly the ghost that Rose had earlier pointed out and told us to avoid, Peeves. Who was zooming about the hallway, saying rather rude things about a few of the new students.

McGonagall cleared her throat, and all of the first years were immediately quiet, much to the joys of Peeves, who continued shouting even worse things about the students.

"Peeves!" the headmistress snapped. He cackled but zoomed off to somewhere in the castle. McGonagall seemed a stern woman, one I think Rose would get on with. She was elderly now, her hair a very fine grey and her eyes soft and wrinkled. Her green robes were baggy on her, and yet no Slytherins dared mock her.

"Well everybody, this night is the start of 7 years at this magical school. However before your seven years begin entirely, you must be sorted into your houses. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family. You will be awarded house points for any triumphs and good deeds, and you will lose house points for any rule breaking, we do not tolerate bad behaviour, understood? Now head teachers at Hogwarts do not normally welcome the first years, but I did this before and so I like to continue the tradition, I will lead you into the ceremony momentarily, after Hagrid has opened up the doors. Professor Longbottom will be standing at the front, this is where you will go and he will sort you into your houses." She announced to us, finishing off the speech by smiling at Hagrid. "Oh and first years? Welcome to Hogwarts!" she beamed at us, her eyes twinkling in the same way Dad and Mum had described Dumbledore's eyes.

She led us through the now open doors, and we were able to look around the great hall, unlike the hallway these walled weren't decorated with paintings, instead they were decorated with the beautiful reds and golds of the Gryffindors. There was no ceiling, just an enchanted night sky above us with hundreds of candles, floating in the air. A fireplace sat central in one of the walls, alight like the torches on the walls.

As we walked down the centre of the hall I could feel everyone's eyes on us, and yet I couldn't bring myself to look at them back, I was too busy taking in the room; rather than the people in it. Until we came to about halfway along the Gryffindor table when I saw the familiar faces of my family; they were all there: James, Fred, Molly, Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne and Victoire. They were smiling at us fondly, almost excitedly, as if they were as excited as us. Maybe they were.

But I couldn't smile at them for too long, because soon enough we were standing next to the familiar stance of Neville Longbottom, our long term family friend, who we would soon be calling Professor. How strange that would be.

"Hello Albus." He whispered "Rosie." He nodded smiling at us both happily. Rosie nodded back however her eyes were focused on the sorting hat slightly ahead of us, Cadi's were too. I hoped with all of my heart that she was in Gryffindor. Actually I hoped that I was in Gryffindor first and that she was there with me so that I could get to know her better. Soon all of the first years were paused in front of Neville. He smiled at them all fondly, a familiar smile it was, one he always shared with everyone; no matter who they were. Professor McGonagall was at the front already, and after a clearing of her throat the whole hall fell into silence. Neville Longbottom began to speak, this time to everyone.

"I would like to begin the sorting ceremony with the traditional song from the sorting hat." He announced gaining applause from the audience. The hat began to sing in a deep voice. The song had an upbeat tune, like most other Wizarding songs.

_Sorting Students May Seem Tough_

_For it takes knowledge of a lot of stuff_

_Only one as knowledgeable and true_

_As me could sort all of you_

_Now I may not be the nicest of things_

_But to the Wizarding world my knowledge brings_

_The first and foremost rule of school_

_To give a house to you all_

_Those who are so brave of heart_

_Must belong in Gryffindor for a start_

_Your daring nerve and chivalry_

_Will be the best that it will be_

_If true and just and loyal you are_

_Hufflepuff is for your heart_

_If unafraid of the hardest work_

_Then Hufflepuff is where you'll perk_

_Those who have the greatest brain_

_Ravenclaw, a student it will gain_

_For wit and learning takes a great mind_

_And along with wit comes a heart very kind_

_If your mind is cunning and your smile is a smirk_

_Then Slytherin is where you will best work_

_And make your dear and bestest friends_

_And use any means to achieve your ends_

_So come, put me upon your head_

_And afterwards you will get fed_

_But at which table shall you sit? _

_Come forward, find out, it's time to do it._

The hall erupted in applause and cheers, it was almost as if the sorting hat was the school mascot. I was shaking with nerves. What if I was in Slytherin? What if I wasn't in Gryffindor? What is everyone was disappointed? I knew James would tease me mercifully if I wasn't in Gryffindor.

"Stop shaking!" Rose hissed at me.

And I did slightly as I remembered what Dad had said earlier. I had a choice in which house I wanted to be in.

"Don't worry Al! You'll be fine!" Cadi whispered softly, I smiled at her gratefully and she smiled back, Rose rolled her eyes at us but she was smiling too.

And then it was time, various additions to the houses made their way to their signature tables. All the while my nerves were increasing.

"Albus Potter!" Neville called, smiling at me. I heard Fred and James whistle, and the familiar voice of Roxanne hissing "Shut Up!" at them. After a quick squeeze of my hand from Rose I nervously made my way up to the sorting hat, almost tripping up twice, when finally I popped onto the seat and felt the heavy weight of the hat being placed on my head.

"Hmm, it seems you have it pretty solid in your mind, which house you wish to be sorted into. And your mind, so much like your fathers."

I waited patiently. _Gryffindor! _I chanted over and over in my head, waiting and waiting. And then finally.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. I could hear the cheers from the Gryffindor table, my families' voices slightly louder than the others. I almost ran towards them, sitting down between Dominique and Fred.

"I told you!" I said playfully at James who just smiled at me rolling his eyes.

"Cadi Smith" was called soon after me. She made her way to the hat confidently, the hat made its decision in a split second, without any muttering or out loud thoughts. "Ravenclaw!" it said. I felt my smile falter slightly, until she sat down and I got a perfect view of her, she smiled at me from the Ravenclaw table, where she sat not too far away from Lorcan and Lysander.

"Josh Zabini!" was next to be called, and again it was all too predictable which house he was going to be in "Slytherin!" the hat called, which received many cheers from the table at the far side of the hall.

"Predictable that one!" Fred muttered.

"Just like the others, Jade Night and Scorpius will be in Slytherin too, just like their parents!"

"Who's Jade's parents?" I asked frowning.

"She's Pansy Parkinson's daughter. And her father was some guy from Durmstrang apparently." Victoire said, when she spoke a few of the boys from outside the family couldn't help but look at her, she'd inherited her mother's veela charm, and she knew it just like Dominique did.

"Ah okay." I said.

"Her sister Moonstone is in my year." Dom added, she hated being left out of any conversation. "And her other sister is the same age as Lily."

"Poor Lily!" I muttered which earned a few smirks.

"Rose Weasley!" called Neville soon after, and we all sat holding our breath as she walked confidently up to the stool. The hat was placed on her coppery brown hair, she sat suddenly nervous, I smiled at her encouragingly although she didn't even look at us, she was looking at nothing, just staring into space. Fred went to whistle again but got a quiet but firm hit from his sister to stop him.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called after what seemed like a lifetime, and suddenly I could breathe again, Rose was more like a sister to me than a cousin, more of my best friend. She beamed at me as she joined the Gryffindor table, sitting next to James on the other side of the table. He hugged his favourite cousin enthusiastically before settling again and paying attention to the other sortings. We gained a few others in Gryffindor, in fact my hands hurt from clapping so much. I couldn't help but watch the teacher's reactions.

I recognised some of them. There was Slughorn who looked healthy for his old age, however the potions master must've had some trick up his long sleeves to keeping so healthy. The other teachers I did not recognise, however I could guess a few of their subjects: for example, the slimmest woman sitting at the long table had long, frizzy, wild blonde hair, she wore several bangles and necklaces, which jangled every time she moved, even slightly. She wore long colourful robes and long earrings decorated with multi coloured jewels. She was most definitely the divination teacher, based on her appearance and the dreamy expression on her face, it was as if she was _in the beyond_. The next teacher along wore bright blue robes, and seemed incredibly happy, particularly every time Ravenclaw gained a student. He was the head of Ravenclaw house clearly and at my guess the charms or transfiguration teacher. There was one other I could tell, he was dressed all in black with dark brown hair and a bored expression on his face, he seemed to be the defence against the dark arts teacher.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh this ought to be interesting!" said Ciara.

"Hardly!" muttered Fred "he's bound to be in Slytherin." This won him a glare off of James.

"I don't know, he could surprise you, might end up being a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw!" Ciara added.

"What makes you think that?" Lucy added, curious as ever.

"Well he did seem a bit different to how his father was described to us." Rose said. Ciara nodded in agreement.

"I suppose so, I mean he did wonder off when Josh _whipped _out his wand earlier!" James said, although he clearly agreed with his best friend, he just wanted to get on Ciara's good side, I began to wonder what he did in that first year of Hogwarts when Ciara wasn't here for him to show off to.

The blonde boy was now sitting on the stool, the hat on his head comfortably. I looked at Rose, expecting to share one of our looks that we often gave eachother when wagering on something, I thought Slytherin, Rose thought another house. But she was watching the boy with a strange expression on her face, was it curiosity?

The sorting hat seemed to be muttering various things to the boy, although his face was expressionless. We couldn't hear what it was saying or what he was saying back to it.

Slytherin. Of course it would be Slytherin no doubt about it, I didn't know why we were bothering to wait for the sorting hat to say anything.

"Gryffindor!" the sorting hat yelled unexpectedly. Even Rose was surprised. There were a few feeble claps from the Gryffindors but seeing as half of the Gryffindors belonged to my family, it wasn't half as loud as normal, instead of clapping we were shooting shocked and astonished expressions at each other.

"Gryffindor?" Rose asked as if she hadn't heard right.

"Gryffindor." I stated again as the Snake sat down at the Lion's table.


End file.
